Sick
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Bee is sick and ask Wasp to tell him about the green mech's past. Wasp agrees, but wants to learn about Bumblebee as well. WARNING: SLASH! Bumblebee x Wasp
1. Chapter 1

Okay…here is the second idea given to me by **Invader Kathy Starsky**! The idea was a BeexWasp and Bee was sick. And now I morphed it into a fanfic….which is going to be about 4 chapters long! Also in this story…you learn a bit on both mechs' pasts! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
ALSO…IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH…HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…

* * *

He scanned the dimly lit Med Bay and stopped on the form lying on one of the repair berths. The form was hooked up to a machine, and scans and uploads were being done. He continued to stare at the form, even so it had began to awaken.

The yellow mech on-lined his sky blue optics and soon spotted the mech in the doorway.

"Wasp, what are you doing here?" the yellow mech asked, voice a bit raspy. "I would have expected Sari, Bulkhead, or Blurr, but not you." The green mech paused, then shrugged.

"Optimus sent me here to watch you" Wasp lied. He had wanted to come visit the yellow mech, but he couldn't let Bumblebee know that. He cared deeply from the other mech, but Wasp kept that to himself. Some feelings, he thought, should be left hidden and suppressed, even if it twisted his spark.

"Oh…" 'Bee replied, and there was a slight hint of disappointment in his voice which he knew Wasp didn't catch, which the green mech didn't. He had wanted the green mech to visit him without being told, but it didn't look that way.

The yellow mech shuttered his optics off and rested back on the berth. Then Wasp walked slowly into the Med Bay and stopped by the side of the berth.

He began to scan the resting form, and took in how small and fragile Bumblebee was. Regardless that he acted tough, he really wasn't physically fit, and that is why Wasp was his un-official bodyguard. It was odd, Wasp thought to himself, that he was. He was protecting the mech that placed him in the stockades, but…something about Bumblebee made him shallow his anger. Wasp reminded himself that it wasn't the yellow mech's fault, but Longarm/Shockwave's. So, he sort-of forgave 'Bee, when they had fixed him via. All Spark shard.

Then there was a long silence between the two, till Bumblebee spoke up.

"Wasp…" 'Bee began, shuttering his optics back on, "What were you like before boot camp?"

Wasp's optic ridge rose, and he asked, "Why do you asked?"

'Bee shrugged, "I'm bored, and I've nothing to do. And besides…I want to get to know you better."

Wasp stared at the yellow mech, then sighed. He had nothing else to do, and besides, it might be good for him. He had never told anyone his past, which wasn't exactly a wonderful experience.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to tell yours, Bumble'."

Bumblebee nodded, and Wasp sighed and pulled a chair up next to the berth. He sat down and began to think how we would start.

"Well, it began with my creators and my birth, I guess…"

Bumblebee listened closely, trying to understand and learn about the person he really liked.

* * *

So…next chapter you will get to see Wasp's past…I can tell you one thing, not a very happy past…

Anyway…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait…this chapter wanted to be written in sections, at different times…so I was inspired for one section, one week…and another section the next week…it drove me up the wall!  
So…here is the next chapter…this is mostly Wasp's past…yes…his parents are OC's…get over it. I couldn't think of anyone to be his parents…yada, yada, yada…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…were expecting me to? I own the random OC's here…

* * *

"He is a beautiful young mech. What's his name?"

The femme looked down at the sparkling in her arms and smiled.

"His name is Wasp" she replied the other. The femme next to her, for she was on the berth, cooed excitedly.

"He is just so cute!"

Then the standing femme reached over and brushed a digit down the side of the small sparkling's helm. Clicks and chirps followed, and the green sparkling squealed out in joy.

"Hornet must be one proud mech-creator. Speaking of which, where is he, Clearwing?"

Clearing signed and began to bounce Wasp softly.

"Work. Got called out after the little one was born."

"Oh" the standing femme muttered.

"Yeah," Clearwing replied, nodding her head slightly. She then looked softly at the sparkling in her arms, who stared at her with wide optics. She smiled and sent a wave of love to the sparkling and her sparkmate. The sparkling squealed in joy, and waves of love were sent back to her. The smile of her faceplate grew, as did a small smile grew on the sparkling's faceplate as well.

* * *

"Hey Wasp, honey, can you come here?" called a sweet voice, and the green youngling stopped bouncing the ball. He glanced over to the entrance of the small playground and saw his femme-creator standing there, smiling. He smiled, nodding too, and he ran over as fast as his little pedes could take him. Once he reached his femme-creator, she scooped him up into her servos and hugged him close. A squeal erupted from his vocalizer, and he began chirping in joy. Clearwing smiled at her youngling and then turned and left the playground.

_Later On…_

The femme and youngling sat in the waiting room of the Military Office. Wasp was being bounced up and down on the pale green and white femme's knee.

Clearwing smiled at her youngling as he squealed in joy and cried, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" She chuckled, as did someone else. Clearwing glanced over to the doorway and spotted a tall, dark green and black mech.

Wasp looked over as well and cried out in joy. He then hopped off of his femme-creator's knee and ran over to the mech, servos out-stretched. Hornet, the mech standing there, smiled, knelt down, and caught his youngling.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Hornet stood back up and hugged Wasp tightly.

"Hey little guy, how was the park?"

Clearwing chuckled, stood up, and walked over.

"I think he enjoyed it, didn't even want to leave…till I mentioned we were going to see Daddy at his work."

She began to scratch under Wasp's chin, and the green youngling cried out in joy. The two creators began to chuckle, then…

**BBBOOOOOOMMM!!!**

An explosion outside caused the building to shake. Quickly, Hornet handed Wasp over to his sparkmate.

"Stay in the back" he told here, and she nodded. Hornet un-subspaced his blaster and ran towards the door, then out.

Clearwing held her sparkling close as another explosion went off and looked down at her sparkling. Wasp was huddling close to her, terrified she sent him a wave of reassurance that they would be alright, even though she didn't know if they would be or not. She then began to head to the back, but another explosion went off, this time closer. Clearwing tripped and fell. She managed to not fall on Wasp, who began crying.

"Shush honey, it's alright" she said, while lying down on the floor. Wasp stared at his femme-creator with sad optics.

Another explosion went off, and soon his world went dark.

_Later…_

Two medic mechs were standing next to a small repair berth that had a sparkling resting on it.

"Both of his creators didn't make it" said one, while the other nodded.

"It's sad," said the second, "I'll guess I'll inform the adoption service about him." The first one nodded, and the second soon left.

* * *

Wasp sat in the corner of the adoption home, watching the other sparklings and younglings play. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his entire frame was shaking. Thoughts whirled through his processor.

Two days ago, he had a loving family, now he was alone and scared. He tried to reach out over his creator bond, but received nothing in return. Tears began to roll down his cheekplates.

"Mommy…Daddy…where are you? Please come back…"

He continued to cry, which unfortunately attracted the attention of the bully youngling. The larger and bulkier, red youngling smirked and stomped over. He stood before Wasp, hands on his hip plates.

"Well, well, well. What's the baby crying 'bout this time?"

The red youngling began to laugh at his own statement, causing Wasp to sniff and growl.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the bully. The bully youngling stopped laughing, and his optics narrowed at Wasp.

"What you say, squirt?" the red youngling growled, bending closer to Wasp. The green youngling's expression went from anger to frightened.

"N-nothing…" Wasp stuttered, shaking slightly. The youngling sneered and pulled his fist back. Wasp gasped and shielded his faceplate, bracing for the impact, but then a new voice cut in.

"Leave 'im alone!"

There was a clash of metal, and Wasp unshielded his faceplate to see the red youngling pushed away and on the ground. A new youngling was now standing in front of Wasp, glaring at the fallen red mech youngling.

The yellow youngling then turned towards Wasp and asked, "You okay?" Worriness showed in the other's optics. Wasp stared at him but managed to slowly nod. The new youngling smiled and said, "That's good." Wasp managed to nod once more and produce a weak smile.

"I'm not done wit ya two!"

Both younglings turned and saw that the red youngling was getting up, madder than ever.

"Ironhide, don't pick on the others."

All three younglings turned and saw one of the caretakers briskly walk over and pick Ironhide up.

"You are going to time-out, mister, for picking on the others."

Ironhide cried out in protest as the femme walked away, and the two younglings left sighed in relief. The yellow one turned back around and smiled.

"Well, glad that's over with."

Wasp nodded and then stared down at the ground between him and the other youngling. The yellow youngling pouted, then he quickly dropped down and sat before Wasp. "So, why are you here?"

Wasp looked up, and his optics began to water. The other youngling bit his bottom dental plate, and then scooted to Wasp's side. The green youngling began to sob, and the yellow mech youngling then wrapped a servo around Wasp. The other took this and leaned into the other's side.

"Shush, it's okay."

Through the sobs, Wasp muttered, "No, it's not. They're gone."

"What happened?" the yellow youngling asked quietly. Wasp sniffed and soon began to tell his sad tale of what happened. The other youngling listened closely.

_A Little Later…_

A mech and one of the caretakers walked into the room and spotted the two younglings in the corner, recharging together. The femme's expression softened, while the mech's hardened.

"The green one" he stated in a gruff voice, then turned and walked out. The caretaker then softly and quietly walked across the room to the two and began to slowly pry Wasp away from the other. The sleepy, green mech put up a small protest, but soon quiet down when he snuggled closer to the caretaker. She smiled, turned, and then walked out with Wasp.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and Wasp learned a horrible truth about his adoptive father. He was an alcoholic and abusive, but since Wasp was an orphan with nowhere else to go, he didn't have any other choice but to stay.

So, the years went by, and the green youngling grew to the drunk schedule of his adoptive father, but also something else emerged. As the mega-cycles passed, and the abuse, both physical and mental, continued, Wasp's spark grew cold and spiteful, just like his adoptive parent. He hated everyone and everything. He cursed the world, Primus, his dead parents, his adoptive parent, everyone. He grew up, not trusting anyone but himself and picking on everyone else. He was the only person he could trust, and the person who cared only for him.

As time progressed, and Wasp reached around the age of young adult in Cybertronian years, his adoptive father thought it would be good for him to go to Boot Camp to 'toughen up.' Wasp didn't care. So, he was soon shipped away. The only thing he cared about was himself.

* * *

"So then, well you can figure the rest until I met ya Bumble'" Wasp finished, sighing. He had never told anyone his tale, didn't want or need to. He kept everything to the one person he could trust, himself.

"Wow…that is one…tale" 'Bee rasped, optics starring at the green mech sitting next to the repair berth.

"Yeah…" Wasp muttered, optics glancing away from Bumblebee's. His spark began to pain as all the memories he had kept down began to slowly resurface, and his optics threatened to leak fluids. After the death, only that one time at the daycare proved to him that someone else cared for him. He just wished he could go back then and stared there with that other youngling forever.

"Why did you tell me anyway? I thought you didn't trust anyone…"

Wasp shrugged, he didn't know himself. He just felt like he could trust Bumblebee for some odd reason. Maybe, it was just luck or something of that sort.

"Well…now, it's your turn, Bumble'" the green mech muttered, optics glancing back over to the reclined form of Bumblebee.

The yellow mech took in a deep gush of air slowly and began, "Well…my mother and father had pretty blue optics…"

* * *

Okay…so how did y'all like that? Was it what you expected or something completely different? This little past story just came to me to explained Wasp's past…I didn't question my muse or plot bunny.

Next chapter will be 'Bee's past…cyber energon cookies to who can guessed who the little mysterious yellow youngling was…*chuckles*

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Chapter 3

You know how I said this was going to be four chapters…I lied. This is the last chapter. It at first didn't want to come, then I finally forced it to. And…I have finals this next couple of days…and then NO SCHOOL!  
Anyway…enjoy the chapter, and this is the chapter of Bumblebee's past.(one parent and a few other characters are OC's…get over it…) He had to have a past, and why he was in the adoption home. OH, cyber energon cookies to all who guess right, it wasn't that hard.  
ALSO…thank you all who read and reviewed! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers and Goldbug…Takara and Hasbro do…but OC's mine…

* * *

"Morning Glow, he is the CUTEST sparkling EVER!" squealed the femme who stood next to the berth. Morning Glow grinned and rocked her sparkling softly.

Then the femme addressed the mech standing on the opposite side of the berth, "Goldbug, you must be so proud!" The yellow mech smiled and nodded.

He then said, "We both are."

The standing femme then looked once more down at the yellow sparkling in Morning Glow's arm servos. He was sucking on his thumb digit, looking around with bright optics. Goldbug then reached over and placed a loving servo on his reclined sparkmate. Morning Glow looked up, and a warm smile spread across her faceplate.

_A Week Later…_

The small family of three, Goldbug, Morning Glow, and Bumblebee, walked down the street sidewalk to their apartment. They walked up the stoop and inside the building complex. They ascended several more flights of stairs. Morning Glow was carrying their sparkling, and they all traveled down the hall.

They walked passed an opened door, and Morning Glow called out, "Hey Clearwing!"

A 'hey Mornin' came back, and they finally reached a door and walked into their own apartment.

Once inside, Morning Glow said to the curious Bumblebee, "Welcome to your new home, sweetie!" Bumblebee looked around, then giggled in happiness. Morning Glow smiled and sent a wave of love to the small yellow and black sparkling in her arms. Waves of love were returned. The femme's smile grew, and she then headed to her room to get Bumblebee into recharge for a bit.

* * *

Morning Glow and Bumblebee were out shopping one day. The yellow and black youngling was running circles around his femme-creator as she grinned and walked along. Bumblebee had then spotted a toy store while running around and instantly ran over to it. He peered through the glass.

"Mommy, Mommy!" he cried out, then pointed into the store, "Toy! Toy!" The femme walked over and stood behind her creation.

She chuckled and said, "The lightning ball?" 'Bee rapidly nodded and look back through the glass. The pale yellow and pink femme sighed, but still had a smile on her faceplate. "Okay, stay right here while I'll go get it. Can I trust you to stay right here?" The youngling nodded fiercely. Morning Glow chuckled and went inside.

'Bee waited for his femme-creator to get the toy he wanted. While waiting, he looked around. Other mechs and femmes walked up and down the sidewalks and into stores. The yellow youngling smiled and began shifting from one pede to the other.

"Psst…hey kid…"

'Bee looked over and saw a dark-colored mech beckoning to him.

"Come 'ere kid."

Bumblebee shook his helm and replied, "No, Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." The mech growled and advanced closer. 'Bee back-tracked, then nervously yelled, "Mommy!" That was when the mech lunged for him. 'Bee dodged the mech and cried out again, "Mommy!" The mech attacked once more, and that was when Bumblebee did the only thing he could think of doing.

He ran.

He didn't know where he was running to, but he just kept running down the sidewalk, away from the other mech. The yellow youngling quickly ducked into a dark alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. He shivered in fear and tried to cycle more air into his vents. After his vents went back to their regular pattern, he looked down the alley, making sure the other mech didn't follow him.

After a bit more, he crawled out from behind the dumpster and peaked out of the alleyway. He looked both ways down the sidewalk but didn't see his femme-creator or the toy store. Optic fluids threatened to leak out, and Bumblebee crawled back into the alleyway. He slumped behind the dumpster and began to cry.

"Mommy…Mommy…"

_Back at the Toy Store…_

Morning Glow walked out of the toy store carrying a bag.

"Bumblebee…I got the bal..." She looked around but did not find the youngling. "Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE!" She quickly ran, searching for her youngling.

* * *

It had been three deca-cycles (deca-cycles=3 weeks, 3 decacycles=9 weeks) since he had lost his way, and he ended up in the adoption home. At first, he was a bit scared. But then, he opened himself more to the other orphans. He found some nice friends.

Then one day, while he had been playing, Bumblebee looked over and saw that the bully Ironhide was picking on a lonely green youngling.

_That's not nice…_

He got up to go tell the red youngling off, but quickly began running when he saw Ironhide raise his fist.

When he made it to the green youngling, 'Bee yelled, "Leave 'im alone!" Then he used all his body weight, small that it may be, and quickly pushed him away. He stood before the other youngling and glared at Ironhide. Bumblebee then turned and asked the green youngling, "You okay?" The other youngling nodded, and 'Bee smiled and sighed, "That's good." The green youngling nodded once more and produced a weak smile to 'Bee.

"I'm not done wit ya two!"

'Bee, along with the other youngling, turned their heads and saw that Ironhide was getting back up, fuming mad.

"Ironhide, don't pick on the others!"

The three youngling turned their heads in unison and saw that one of the caretakers was walking over, disappoint and disapproval written all over her faceplate. She then scooped Ironhide up into her arms and said, "You are going to time-out, mister, for picking on the others." The red youngling began to protest, but the femme continued to walk away. Bumblebee and the other youngling sighed in relief. Then 'Bee turned to the seated youngling and said, "Well, glad that's over with."

The green youngling nodded, then his optics were dragged down the ground between them. 'Bee didn't like that, so he pouted and sat down before the other.

"So, why are you here?" the yellow and black youngling asked, curiosity dancing across his faceplate. The other youngling looked up at him, and his optics had begun to water. 'Bee bit his bottom dental plate and quickly decided to scoot next to the other youngling. The green youngling began to sob, and Bumblebee wrapped a servo around him. 'Bee felt the weight of the other youngling lean into his side.

"Shush, it's okay" 'Bee said, trying to comfort the other youngling. He figured that something had happened, he wondered what. Did this youngling get chased like he did?

"No, it's not," the green youngling said through the sobs, "they're gone."

Now 'Bee was curious, and he asked in a quiet tone, "What happened?" The green youngling sniffed and soon began to tell 'Bee his tale of why he was hear. He listened closely, noting that the other youngling had lost his parents, not lost his way like he did. It was still sad though.

_A While Later…_

When Bumblebee had woken up after a quick nap, he saw that the other youngling, the one he had been talking to, was gone. He got up and walked over to a caretaker.

"Where is he?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

The caretaker asked, "Who, dear?"

"The green one."

The caretaker thought about it, then replied, "Sweetie, he was adopted."

Bumblebee's faceplate dropped, and he muttered, "Oh…" He then turned and walked away. He sat back down in the same spot he and the other sparkling had been sitting at.

_Man, I wish I could have gotten his name…then maybe I could have looked for him…_

He sighed and propped his elbows up on his knees. He sighed again, while staring off into space.

* * *

Time passed in the adoption home, and Bumblebee was never adopted. He stayed at the home, and one caretaker, Pale Rose, took care of him as her own.

They were sitting at the table in the apartment, which was on the third floor of the adoption home, and were drinking energon. Then 'Bee placed his empty cube down on the table.

He was a grown bot, but still very young.

"Pale Rose…"

The pale red femme looked up and met his gaze.

"Yes, Bumblebee?"

He took in a deep intake of air and answered, "I was thinking…that I want to go to Autobot Boot Camp and train to be an Autobot Elite Guard." There was a pause, and neither one shifted their gaze.

"If you really want to Bumblebee, then I won't stop you."

A grin spread across the yellow mech's faceplate, and he asked disbelieving, "Really? Ya mean it?" Pale Rose nodded, and a small smile grew on her own faceplate. She stood up and walked over to the sitting yellow mech. He was still smiling. She bent low and placed a loving, motherly kiss on his forehead.

"I love you as my own creation, Bumblebee. If you really want to become an Elite Guard, then I will not stop you." Bumblebee grinned larger and stood up to give his 'adopted' mother a hug. She hugged him back, gently patting his back as well.

"Thank you, Pale Rose!" he mumbled, still smiling.

Her own smile grew, and she replied, "You're welcome, Bumblebee."

* * *

"And well…I guess you know what happens next" 'Bee said in a low and raspy voice, resting a bit. Wasp stared at the resting mech, optics a bit wide.

"'Bee…" he muttered. He then chose his next question carefully. "Do you…did you ever figure out what happened to your creators?"

'Bee nodded slowly and replied, "It was reported that they were killed in a fire…"

"Oh…" Wasp muttered, then looked down at the servos in his lap. His processor began to wander away in thoughts.

_So…it was 'Bee…no wonder he seemed a bit familiar…_

"Bumble', did you realize that…" Wasp stopped when he looked over and saw that 'Bee was asleep. A small smile appeared on the green mech's faceplate. He was a bit glad that it had been Bumblebee, because then he knew that he had found the one person that had cared about him after his parents' death. He then leaned over and said, "Thank you, Bumblebee."

Wasp then placed a small kiss on Bumblebee's forehead. He then pulled back and laid his head down on the berth. A smile still rested on the green mech's faceplate.

Someone had cared…and at least it was the one person he cared the most about.

* * *

So, there is the ending. The last part came out…eh, I guess. I had another scene planned, but…I forgot it. *headdesk* yeah…stupid me!  
Anyway…the plot bunny for this story decided to have babies…and two one-shots have been born in my brain…great…

So…thanks **Invader Kathy Starsky** for the idea! And I am working on the other two ideas ya sent me!

Thank you **cyberbee15**, **Novan Cyberfox**, **Invader Kathy Starsky**, **DreamStoryWeaver**, **Hellblaze**, **reader101**, and **9aza** for reviewing! And thank you **Hellblaze**, **kaorisu**, **Novan Cyberfox**, **VeekaIzhanez**, and **xSapphire-Catx** for favorite-ing this story! Finally, thanks to **9aza**, **lokkish**, **SilverRayan**, and **Yuro-Faita911** for putting this story on your alert list!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
